Voices
by Myssie 71
Summary: Takes place between Whispering Voices and Heir Apparent 2, is all I can say
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted By Voices**

**By melissa**

**Dated On November 17,2006**

**(( Between Whispering Voices Thru Heir Apparent 11))**

**Chapter One :**

**Voices is what haunting me, voices are now distracting me, remove your voice from my head, Why ME?" thought Nick as he now rubbed his temples as he sat upon the rocks of mountians on the beach.**

"**Nick are you Alright?" asked Udonna as she now appeared .**

**Nick now jumped seeing Udonna. **

"**Im fine, if you excuse me i'm late for work" said Nick as he avoided Udonna for some reason**

**Voices, I hear them eveytime I receive a headache. I cry at night when I dream, A chyld is being taken from his mother's arms as a man , a cloaked man runs thru a forest. It seem's that chyld is me, Why? Why am I being taken away from my Mother**

**That Morning:**

**Nick Russell arrived at work as he rubbed his temples as he was now greeted by cheerful friends as he walked to the back room to clock in for work. The three friends looked to each other as they wondered what was wrong with Nick.**

**Madison now followed Nick as she sighed. "Nick is everything alright?" she asked as she now stood at the entrance of the backroom.**

"**Im fine," he answered as he walked out of the backroom as he was now caught by the arm and pulled back into the back room with Madison.**

"**Huh, hey!" yelped Nick.   
"Nick talk to me ,maybe I can help you, something is bothering you and I can tell," said Madison with a concerned voice.**

" **You won't understand Maddie" said Nick as he turned.**

"**Try me Nick," smiled Madison as she walked closer to him. "I am your Friend and always will be" she whispered as she walked back to work.**

"**I wish it was more than that Madison, I wish it was more than that" he thought as he walked out to go to work on the new inventory.**

**He tried to work but the voices that were now kept inside him as they echoed fiercely.**

**" They don't trust you, no one wants you around, Come to me Red Wizard , I will help you**

**" said the voice as it contiued echo thru his mind.**

**It was like if this man wanted Nick, but for what?, his mind, his power, His Inner Strength, something was wrong and Nick could feel it upon his spine, it was like as if this man knew what he wanted and it was his Power of the Mystic .**

**"AH!!Ahhhh!" cried out Nick as he dropped Cd's from the CD rack as he now closed his eyes to lure the pain away from his head.**

**Xander, and Madison made their way to nick as he held onto his head as it was now pounding.**

**"Nick, Nick are you alright?" asked Xander as he knelt over to his Friend as he looked him over.**

**"Nick its me Madison open your eyes," she whispered.**

**As nick opened his eyes there she saw flames, the flames of the Pheonix.**

**"I have to go," said Nick as he now stood and ran out of the Rock Proium as hedecided to hide in the Alley way.**

**"Nick" I heard the voice again, but this time He knew who I was, How?, How did he know my identity.**

**"Come young Wizard, I will help you " said the voice as Nick closed his eyes as he now rested his head against the cold bricks .**


	2. Chapter 2

Voices 2

"**Summary : What if Nick Did give his Powers to Koragg, What would of really happened?...lets find out **

**"**Giving up **are we , Come young Wizard, I will help you " said the voice as Nick closed his eyes as he now rested his head against the cold bricks .**

* * *

Nick moved himelf as he now ran away from the alley way, he couldn't take it, he had to give up his power, he had no choice . He ran away as he now teleported to the beach, koragg contiued to speak to Nick, as he now arrived there he knelt before him as he now reached over to his morpher as he handed it over to Koragg. 

Flashbacks occured within Nick's mind, an infant and a man running away from the midst's of the Great War, images of a woman carrying the infant, images were now fading away within in mind, Nick lowered his head as Koragg adruptedly knocked him out cold with his weapon. there Nick The Red Ranger was now unconcious as he knelt down as he carried him to the underworld. there Morticon awaited as he laughed.

"Ahhh, at last we have the Red Ranger in his mortal form." he laughed.

Meanwhile

Rootcore

Nick ! NICK," called out Madison as she looked around as she sighed.

Clare came to view as she saw Madison.

"Hi Madison , is anything wrong?" she asked.

"uhm, yea I can't see to find Nick, he wasn't feeling well, I would of thought he be here" said Madison .

"I have been here all morning and he hasn't shown up" said Clare.

Madison sighed.

"Where could Nick be " she thought . "Well alright, when he comes let him know Im looking for him please" said Madison .

"I will" said Clare.

with that moment Madison made her way out of Rootcore as she now walked home for the night.

Back Underground

"Now lets see who this boy is " said Morticon as he now made the crystal shoned above Nick's forehead and upon the stones of memories, there images of an infant, a woman, a man, and a cloaked figure whom now ran from Imperious as he now struck its weapon upon the man's back, revealing Daggeron, tears now were shown upon Nick's mind . there another image appeared of Madison, his priority , his Love, and his weakeness.

Koragg sighed as he now saw the images.

He now turned to Morticon as he pushed him away as he now carried Nick away from the caverns. "I've seen enough" he said as he now disappeared within the Caverns as he now appeared back to the Earth's surface. there he now laid Nick back onto the beach sands as he now gave him his morpher back. "When the time comes you will die Red Wizard" said Koragg.

he sighed as he now turned and walk back to the core of the purple center as he now disappeared. now flashbacks were inside Koragg's mind the images now played his mind, as the images of the woman was now flashed, there she stood with the chyld.

he now placed his head within his hands as he sighed. "What are these images, I have to keep my mind focused" he thought,

Nick remained unconcious thru the night, little by little he began to come around, but his body felt weakend but his mind was stable as he managed to call out for Madison.

"Madison" he cried out in minds thought.

Madison now tossed and turned in bed as she awoke hearing someone call her name . there she sat upon her bed as she looked around her bed room, there she saw her sister asleep as she now rose from bed and walked to the window's.

she looked outside as she looked up to the bright moonlight, "Madison' again the voice called once more, she couldn't reconize the voice to well, it was weak and it scared her.

"Maddie help me"

"Nick" she whispered.

Madison quickly turned and changed into pants and a Tshirt as she ran and retrieved a blanket as she now grabbed her jacket and ran out of her home as she took Vida's key's.

there she entered her jeep as she turned the ignition on and drove off .

she drove for merely fifteen minutes tops as she arrived at the beach, it was very cold and muggy as she arrived. she slowly reached into her sister's glove compartment as she now reached for the flashlight as she now walked down to the beach core and looked around.

she managed to cross over the dune sands as she brightened the light as she made it shoned over the waters and the sands beneath her. there she moved down as she was now tripped and fell onto the ground, she looked and noticed it was Nick.

"Ohhh No, Nick!" she said as she now crawled over to him as she now laid the flashlight onto the ground and held Nick in her arms .

She now felt his body shiver as she tried to calm him down as she sighed.

She had to do something, she had to help him to get warm. there she now struggled as she held him to her as she reached for the flashlight as she now helped him walk to her sister's jeep , there she helped him in the back as she struggled to pick him up and laid him down as she now covered him up with a thick blanket she brought. there she too covered herself as she watched for Nick as she sighed.

"Where was he at, why was he here tonight, unless ?" she thought .

Madison now felt her eyes drifting to sleep as she felt her body now slumping over, there she fell asleep beside Nick

Morning Dawn :  
SLAM!!!!!!!!!!

Nick woke up feeling woozy as he heard the slam, there he saw Vida and Xander .

madison awoke next to nick as she looked to Vida and Xander then to Nick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE RUSSELL!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Vida.

Nick looked at madison as they blushed.

"We slept here with clothes on and nothing happened between me and Madison" said Nick.  
Nothing better not happened , I swear Russell if you laid a hand on my sister I will kill you " threatned Vida.

"And get out of my jeep !" she added as she now walked to the drivers seat as he and Madison got off and watched her sister now drive off.

Nick looked at Madison. "Did anything happen between us?

* * *

TBC 


End file.
